


Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha's Bubblaine Tour

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game), Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beaches, Day At The Beach, French Fries, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha go from the sunny shore of Delfino Plaza to the Seaside Kingdom, where they encounter plenty of french fries in the Bubblaine.





	Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha's Bubblaine Tour

Dry Bowser was having french fries on the sandy beach of Isle Delfino's main city, the Delfino Plaza, when Petey Piranha came swooping down from high in the clear bright sky, causing such a landing that sand went everywhere, with it getting all over Dry Bowser's bones, much to his annoyance. He growled, knowing that this was going to led to yet another wacky adventure.

"Oh for crying out loud, Pete... what is with you and big landings...?" Dry Bowser growled as he now had to get the sand out of his hollow gaps within his bones, upset that his fries now had too much sand in them to appreciate their salty fried potato goodness.

Petey emerged from the sand as he mumbled an apology, pulling out a pamphlet that had a map and several photos of the Seaside Kingdom, with the specific prime location of Bubblaine shown off, the snail like Bubblainians being revealed in the pictures as well.

"So, this place is like Delfino, but with less buildings, more sea, and a bunch of snails?" Dry Bowser commented as he brushed back his red hair to get the remaining sand out. "And why would I care about that?"

Petey mumbled as he flapped his big green leaves about, hovering in the air as he slammed himself back into the sand, getting stuck as he chuckled nervously.

"Fries, huh? Well, I did want to know what actual french themed fries would taste like... probably like snails, I take it." Dry Bowser muttered as he snapped his fingers, nodding his skull as he opened his yellow eyes within his black eye sockets. "Oh what of it. You convinced me. Let's go!"

Petey nodded, taking a big gulp of the salty sea water from the ocean right in front of the sandy Delfino shore as he then took a breath, allowing Dry Bowser to climb right into his pouch as the mutated piranha plant took high into the sky, heading northward as they left behind Delfino, with Dry Bowser holding onto the info pamphlet as they flew above various kingdoms, until eventually they arrived at the Seaside Kingdom, with the duo being right above Bubblaine as they noticed a tall rising tower that looked oddly out of place.

"Hmm... I don't know about that tower, Peter." Dry Bowser stated as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Something about it stands out, and not just in the literal sense..."

Petey mumbled in response as he shook his bulbous head, with Dry Bowser shrugging as they eventually made landfall on the sandy shore of Bubblaine, noticing the Bubblainians commenting on their strange appearance as they didn't expect either Dry Bowser or Petey Piranha to show up in their tropical land.


End file.
